pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Yu
Elder Yu was the Rain Berserker and an Elder of Lie Shan Family in Black Ink Planet. He was one of the four generals of the first God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 891 Appearance Elder Yu was an old man. There was a layer of moisture that seemed to be surrounding the old man, creating a hazy feeling. When sunlight shone on it, a seven-colored light was produced by the refracting light. Background Feng Lai accompanied the first God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu during his conquest in Bright Yang Region and True Morning Dao World, when he led Berserkers out of the Yin Death Region. After ancient will from Yin Death Region forced Lie Shan Xiu to leave to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence in humiliation, Feng Lai followed him. They built Lie Shan Family and Black Ink Planet as a force to come back to Yin Death Region one day. Ch. 892 History Book 4 When Elder Feng Lai killed Tai Ci Yong, Tai Ci Family declared a war on Lie Shan Family.Ch. 889 Many Great Kindness Palaces descended and thousand of cultivators from Tai Ci Family attacked places of Lie Shan Family. At the Lie Shan Family's base, old Rain Berserker controlled a big octopus, which killed thousand of cultivators. Tai Ci Family was defeated by internal strife caused by secret control of Lie Shan Family. Even a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death Progenitor, Tai Ci Shan was revealed to be poisoned from the birth. Tai Ci Shan was in anguish, because he suspected that truth. He only asked to spare his family. Elder Feng agreed to that and he gave a control over Black Water City to Yu Family. After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off somewhere. After three years of centemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean. Su Ming also asked for a list of prodigies with great cultivation talent from the forces of the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 894 Month later, Black Ink Auction was happening. Su Ming chose Dao Kong as his cultivation clone and Lie Shan Family were told to keep watch over him.Ch. 895 Lie Shan Kang Jiu informed Su Ming about arrival of Dao Kong at Black Ink Planet and exploits of the bald crane and Xiao Huang.Ch. 896 At the Black Ink Auction, Dao Kong was placed in certain room prepared for him. Su Ming was with the thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family, Yu Rou and Duke of Crimson Flame.Ch. 900 Dao Kong was bidding once every few items, but didn't actually bought anything. Su Ming decided to put Dao Yuan's Sacred Constellation Robe to force him.Ch. 901 Dao Kong bought it frantically. He was relieved, bringing it back to the sect would count as a great meritorious deed. When Dao Kong touched the Sacred Constellation Robe, after Nine Frail Darknesses accompanying him examined it, he was relocated to Su Ming's room. The thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family blocked his divine thoughts and Su Ming possessed him. The nine old men were looking for him. Xu Hui sensed Dao Kong in Su Ming's room, but they were stopped by Elder Feng, Elder Yu and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 Xu Hui used Eighteen Strikes from the Lake of Phoenix to break into the room, but Su Ming in Dao Kong's body walked out of it. He called it misunderstanding and the matter was resolved. Xu Hui didn't feel a change about Dao Kong, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. After that, Su Ming went into secluded meditation.Ch. 905 Afterwards, Su Ming decided to go to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu. Using his new Cultivation Clone, fused with his Surging Indulger Clone, with an identity of Dao Kong, he left Black Ink Planet with Dao Kong's retinue, which were Nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand fearless cultivators and Xu Hui.Ch. 907 Powers Elder Yu could control a big octopus. Quotes "The Lord Fourth God of Berserkers is even more… sinister than the First God of Berserkers" Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters